30 Hugs
by fuuchouin kadzuki
Summary: Also posted in LiveJournal.A one shot series for the 30hugs chalanges.i'm suck at summary.AlbelxFayt, yaoi.
1. 21 be an angel

Hi there! Tokiya speaking here. I made this for 30hugs chalanges and some of my fics haven't been betaed yet. And this one also unbetaed, so bear with it please!

Disclaimer : Square Enix owns them...

( Fayt POV )

People said that something the truth is bitter. I never believed it until now. The fact that I'm the embodiment of destruction, has never come to my mind. My parents make me their experiment object; to prevent 'the creator' destroys this world. So that's why sometimes the Diplo's crew, even Cliff, have fear in their eyes when they talk to me. They're afraid of the power inside me.

I envy Maria sometimes; she can control her power, not like me. My control over my own power is near zero. The first time I went berserk, I destroyed 1 of the vendeeni's ship. Moreover, her power is the power of change, not the power of destruction.

Well, at least there is another person beside Maria who doesn't afraid with me. Yes, you guess him right. He is the former captain of the Black Dragon Brigade, Sir Albel Nox "The Wicked". Or maybe… he just doesn't care. All he wants is to defeat me to prove himself as the strongest.

It's late now, but I don't feel like sleeping. I get up from my bed and sneak out to the watch tower. Maybe the scenery of the snow falling can calm my nerves a bit. The soldier who guards the tower let me in without any problem. I thanked him and continue my way to the watch tower.

I just sit on the border and watch the town at night. It's always snowing in Airyglyph, and I kinda like the silent atmosphere at night.

"What are you doing here you fool?"

"Just enjoying the scenery,"

"What that clothes? Do you want to catch a cold?"

After he said that, I just realized that I just wearing my short and my black t-shirt that I usually wear under my white vest. I shivered a bit when I feel the cold wind caress my body.

"See? You're freezing in here… Only an idiot would do this kind of thing,"

Without any sign, he sat beside me and covers both of us with his cloak. He pulled me into his embrace to share his warmth. I don't know why, but being held with him makes me feel relaxed. I wonder what he is doing in the middle of the night like this. Not that I mind though.

"Albel, what are you doing in here?"

"Can't sleep,"

Silence again. Then suddenly he asked me about the thing that I don't want to talk about. He wants to know about the power within me.

"So, it was you who destroyed that thing which attacked us at the war… Impressive,"

"Yeah, I went out of control that time. It's beyond my will,"

I stopped for a moment, than I asked him something. I didn't know if I have the courage to ask him about this. I've been trying to ask about this for quite a while but I'm too afraid to hear the answer.

"Albel, are you afraid of me?"

"No, why should I?"

"But… I'm the embodiment of destruction. You can get killed. I still can't control my power!"

"You know what? One of the soldiers who joined the war and survive told his friends that he saw an angel. And that angel destroyed the huge thing in the sky that attacked them,"

"…what? I never heard of that…"

"Of course you haven't fool! That rumor spreads when you went to the outer space,"

"…An angel? How ironic… the embodiment of destruction being called an angel…"

He smirked when I said that and leans to kiss me.

"But for me you're an angel, a strong willed and a though one. And the best part is, you're all mine,"

"… Albel, you're embarrassing me… I'm not that great… But thanks for your compliment though, it makes me feel a lot better now,"

"Fayt, it's not the great who are strong, it's the strong that are great. You're the only person that I acknowledge as my rival, you should be proud of that,"

I laughed at that statement. Well, how can I'm proud of myself when someone said that I'm his prey, and he's the one who will kill me? But…It's Albel anyways. He just has his own way to comfort me. He looked annoyed when I laughed at him, so I give him and rest my shin his shoulder.

"Thanks Albel…for being here with me, for your comfort, and for your warmth,"

He just smirked at me, but didn't say a word. With him, I feel that I can face anything without fear. Even if I had to face the creator, as long as he'll stay beside me.

End 5/8 '05, 7.18 AM

c&c?


	2. 6 Oxygen

Title : Reason of Existence

Fandom : Star Ocean 3

Theme : 6. Oxygen

Pairing : AlbelxFayt

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Yay, I own them Ya-Ha! ... No, I lied...Square Enix owns them

( Albel's POV )

It's so dark outside, maybe it's going to rain. So much the same as my mood today. Dark and gloomy. And it's all because one person, Fayt Leingod. The one who changes my life drastically. That fool... he makes me start to trust him, and then he left me all alone again here.

Today is the day. He will go back to his own world with that annoying, clingy little bitch. I hate her, why she always gets his attention. He's mine to begin with. Well, I never fond of his friends anyways. They're all worthless maggots.

Maybe his presence really influences my existence. Maybe, just maybe, he's the one who gives me the reason to live. I've never found someone who can defeat me that easy before, it's not that there's anyone who had defeat me before beside him. That bastard… Why did he do this to me?

Likes people who need oxygen to live; I need him to continue my life. Damn! Since when I become sentimental like this! It's all thanks to him. I continue to sulking and glaring at the window. Then, suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Albel, open up! I need to talk to you, NOW!"

"Go away...Your friends are waiting for you right?"

"I don't care! All I want is to talk to you! Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes you are! Now open the door or I'll force my way in!"

I stall still, didn't even move a bit. He continue to banging the door. I don't care, just do whatever he want. I don't want him to leave! I can be such a stubborn bastard if I want. Be that way, I won't bothering myself to open the door for him anyways.

"ALBEL! You've forced me to do this, Blade of Fury!"

That IDIOT! Did he really want to destroy this castle? Not that I mind though, this is the castle of Aquaria we're talking about. The next minutes, he stromed into the room through the broken door. I keep my eyes on him, but didn't say a word.

"Albel!Are you mad because I'm going to leave?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Why should I?" I smirked "You're nothing to me,"

It seem that the words but him, because the next thing I know, he slapped me hard on my cheek. I glared at him, only to meet his teary emerald eyes. Why is he crying? Then he reached out my hand and put my hand on his chest. I can feel his heartbeat against my palm.

"Albel, can you feel it?"

"No…."

"You're lying,"

"I'm not!"

"Then, why won't you look at my eyes?" He asked softly.

"Because… I can't stand your tears. It's make me hurt to think that you're going to leave me any time soon. It's killing me… I need you Fayt. You make me feel so weak and vulnerable."

"Albel…I'm sorry. I must leave to save my father and Sophia too…"

"Fine! Just go! Forget about what I said before!"

"It's not like that! I don't want to leave you…that is why; I want to tell you that I'll be back after I finished…"

"Liar!"

"I'm not! I'm telling you the truth!'

Without any warning, he threw himself to me, and held me for a moment before he released me again. He grins sheepishly when he saw my frowned expression. Well, of course I was shocked, first he slapped me and then he hug me the next time. How weird…can he even make up his mind? I was going to say something but he put his finger on my lip and shocked his head.

"Don't say anything… I know what you are going to say. But please, trust me. I promise that I'll back, and you know that I always keep my words,"

"I already told you to do whatever you want..."

"Thanks Albel," He smiled and was going to continue his sentence when he heard the blonde ape's voice.

"Fayt! Where are you! We're going to leave now! Maria is started to get impatient you know!"

"Oops…I guess it's the time," he walked to the door frame, and then he stopped again

"Albel?"

"Yes?"

"I need you too, as much as you need me," He smiled again then added "I'm going to miss you… See you soon Albel!"

With that he disappeared from my sight. I just stare at the door frame for a moment, and then I walked to where I sat before. I look through the window again, but this time, with a smile on my lips. I'll be waiting for you, Fayt.

End


	3. 27 Splash

Title : A Day Break

Fandom : Star Ocean 3

Theme : 27. Splash

Pairing : AlbelxFayt

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : I'm not own them

Summary : A days break for Fayt and Albel

(Albel's POV)

I could never understand the King. Why was he suddenly giving me a one week holiday? Weird… Unlike me, the blue haired maggot received that news with excitement. He even asked me to go on a picnic with him. Of course I refused it immediately. Albel Nox would never do such a girly thing like that. But then, he couldn't give up so easily.

"C'mon Albel! It'll be fun for sure!"

"No."

"But I want to; could you do it for me? Please…? With me on top?" He pleaded

"No. It's final." I turn away

He pouted and started to cling onto my arm. What a bother… That bitch Sophia must have poisoned his mind with all those foolish dreams. I tried to pry him off but it was positively useless. He had got a death grip on my arm. Since when had he got his strong?

"Fayt, let go!"

"Not until you agree to come with me."

"Nope…not a change maggot."

"Stubborn bastard."

"Thank you for your compliment." I smirked smugly at him, and he continued to pout.

"How about we make a deal then?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll do anything you want for a week if you agree to go, but…"

"But?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you enjoy yourself later, the deal is off. How about that?"

"…" I thought for a moment, and then nodded. It could be interesting.

"Good. It's settled then, let's go!"

Then he dragged me out of our room.

"See? Told you it would be fun!" He shouted from the riverside.

Yeah…fun my ass…He pushed me into the river just a moment ago, and now I'm soaking wet like this. Well, at least I hadn't worn my gauntlet or it would have rusted. But I must admit that this isn't as bad as I thought. It's kinda quiet and no one can disturb us here. The thing that annoys me the most is the fact that he can't stop laughing at me. Ungrateful bastard…

Before he realized, I pulled him with me into the river. He fell with a splash. He blink like an idiot and stared at me with disbelief on his face before he started to laugh again… I just shook my head and smiled a little to myself. Then suddenly, he stopped laughing.

"Albel! Did you just smile?"

"Che…do you have a problem with that?"

"No…it's just rare to see you smile…" He grinned then suddenly he continued playfully, "if you smiled then it means that you were enjoying yourself, am I right?"

"…whatever…"

He got up and then threw himself at me, making me stumble… and fall again. I knew it! I knew he did it on purpose. Grrr…worthless fool! He will pay… I swear I'll make him pay. He sat on top of me and gave me his innocent look.

"Fayt…"

"Yes Albel?" he asked sweetly

"You'll pay for this!"

But before I could catch him, he had already disappeared out of my sight, and showed up again at a safe distance from me. That jerks! I got up and glared at him, but he just smiled innocently.

"Fayt Leingod! How dare you…" I growled

"What? What did I do?"

"Grr…Get back here and I'll show you…"

"Nope,"

"Why you maggot…"

I walked towards him, but he ran away…again. Without wasting any time, I chased him. He continues to run while laughing. Bastard! Finally, after a few minutes I managed to tackle him down to the ground. I smirked at him and then…started to tickle him. I know his body so well that I know where his sensitive spots are.

"Wha-! Albel…ahaha…stop it! Hahaha…"

"This is your punishment for making me wet like this,"

"Ahaha…okay,okay…haha…I give up! Please stop it!"

"Not a change maggot."

"Albel!" He whined and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I took pity on him and stopped my torture. I got off him and lay beside him, while he was trying to catch his breath. A moment later, he rolled over and used my chest as his pillow. My lips twitched a bit, made the smallest hint of a smile and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oi, in case you forgot, we're both wet thanks to you,"

He giggled before he answered.

"But you enjoyed it right?"

"…only a bit."

He knew I lied when I said that, but he didn't say anything. He knew me too well, this perceptive maggot. Then he leaned forward a bit and captured me lips. Well, maybe having a little time out wasn't as bad as thought it would be.

End

C & C?


	4. 17 orangecolour

Title : Crimson Gems

Fandom : Star Ocean 3

Theme : 17 orange ; colour

Pairing : AlbelxFayt

Disclaimer : sadly, not mine. Square Enix owns them

( Fayt's POV )

It's such a nice weather today, if only Albel's mood is as fine as this day then it'll be a perfect day.

' If only…' I sighed

I don't know why but he always in a bad mood lately. It seems that he has been thinking about something. I've been trying to ask him many times just to get rejected bluntly after that… How troublesome.

The most annoying part is that he has been trying to pick some fight with other people. I even wonder why the queen hasn't throw us out from Aquaria yet. Is this because of me? And lately, everyone seems to be hiding something from me as well. I've been wondering if that has any connection with Albel's bad mood.

"Oi maggot, until when do you want to daydreaming? I'm bored in here,"

"I will stop it when you tell me the reason of your behaviour recently. So, do you feel like talking?"

"No,"

"Fine, whatever,"

I shrugged and continue to staring through the window, ignoring him on purpose. I know he hates to be ignored like this. Serves the bastard right! Let's see how long he can bear this silence! A minute later, he taps my shoulder to get my attention again.

"Do you change your mind then? " I asked sweetly

"No, but you'll know it eventually. So just wait patiently. For now, let's go for a walk,"

"Where?"

"Don't ask too much maggot,"

"…okay,"

I only agree with this because I don't have anything else to do in this room. Well, maybe I can find something interesting that concerning his bad mood.

"Maggot, are you going or not?" He asked impatiently

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

"Feh…"

We were just wondering around when he tell me that we're going to visit the workshop. He says that he needs to check on something, but strangely he won't let me follow him, instead he asks me to wait outside. Weird… I wonder what he is up to. I am trying to listen to his conversation with Mackwell and Misty Lear. Okay… I know this is bad, but well, it can't be helped.

"….has it finished yet?"

"A bit more…"

"How much longer?"

"Tonight…Go back here to pick it up tonight,"

"Fine,"

I quickly come back to where I stand before when I hear his footsteps. I wait him there and act like nothing has happened. He come out from the workshop and gives me his usual smirk. I don't think I like his expression, it looks like he knows something that I don't.

"Next time, make sure to watch your footsteps fool."

Shit! So he knows…

"What?" I asked innocently

"Don't fooling around maggot," he stop for a moment and then add,"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes…"

"Then meet me at the white den garden tonight,"

When the night came, I waited for him in the promised place. He hadn't arrived yet when I got there. We separated with each other in the afternoon. I went back to the inn while he went back to his business. I had shower then changed my clothes into my favourite one. The black, sleeveless t-shirt with my dark blue pants. (A/N: not exist in the game of course) I knew he really like it to see me in this outfit.

I sat down on the ground and gazing at the sky. It was really beautiful… I really enjoy the atmosphere in here, so calm and peaceful. And also…tonight is the full moon. It looked like a crystal in the clear sky.

"So there you are,"

"Hey…you're late Albel,"

"It's all thanks to those idiots… those useless fool,"

"Why do you need them for actually?"

He didn't answer my question; instead, he threw a tiny bag to me. I caught it and gave him a confuse look. He just shrugged and told me to open it. I didn't dare to speak when I saw his serious look. I just nodded and opened the tiny bag on my palm. It's a ring, with a sapphire on it. I just hold it and gave him another questioning look.

"Albel…? Do you mean….?" I let my question trailed, didn't know exactly what I supposed to ask.

"Yes. I want you to stay by my side forever,"

He said that in a soft tone, like he was afraid that someone else could hear it. I thought he must be embarrasses to say such words to me. So unlikely Albel Nox 'The Wicked'. He looked through my eyes, waiting for my reply. I smiled and put the ring into my ring finger.

"This is my answer,"

"…fool,"

I could see a faint blush came across his cheek. So cute, but I wouldn't say that aloud of course. I leaned forward and kiss him on the lips. So warm…His hands sneaked around my waist and drew me closer to him. When the kiss broke, I nuzzled around his neck and whispered,

"I love you Albel,"

End

A/N: I know it's a bit strange, but I wrote it when I got my writer block . Hope you enjoy it and also, it hasn't been betaed yet. So sorry…. And last thing, happy Val's day guys!


End file.
